Fate's arrangment
by Pixiestick8432
Summary: The titan's have continued to rain and dominate the human race; however, after a deadly virus out break the government has passed a law requiring man and woman of ages 15 to take a standardized test to pair them with a mating partner. What will happen when two OC's get paired not only with Levi but Erwin. First Fic EVER be nice LEMON AND BDSM BEWARE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Erwin x OC & Levi x OC

The Titans' dominance against humanity has continued, and with a new threat of a deadly virus running rampant Humanity is closer to the brink of extinction than ever before. In the year 850 the governing officials within wall Sina declared that every man and woman of ages 15 and up are to take part in a grading system to find the most compatible pairs for strong offerings. These pairs are to procreate within eighteen months or be punished by a court of law. I was unaware at the time but it was this decree that would change everything.

"Everyone line up! We have over 500 of you to test and only two hours to do so." The MP Officers were the once placed in charge of gathering all individuals that are of age. This will be the first grading season since the law had passes and myself being 19 years old and a soon to be graduate of the 105th trainee squad was to partake.

"Oi, Rin! There you are." I turn to see my childhood friend Frey standing proud as ever. He was intimidating to say the least with his height of 6 feet and dark hair fanning over is face, and yet his blue eyes always seemed to calm me down. He was placed in the testing group that went an hour ago so of course he would be back already.

"Hey How do you think you did?" I exclaim with a bright smile on my face. The nerves of knowing I'm about to take a test to see who I spend the rest of my life with were starting to get to me. I've never really been good with meeting people, don't get me wrong if you put me in front of a crowd of people I can talk to them and convince them of almost anything but one on one…. Well let's just say it'd be less painful to be eaten alive.

"It went ok I guess, I mean I know I can't have the lowest score on every subject, and stop with the fake smile its creepy when you put that political mask on." Frey reaches out and pats my head messing up my long red apple hair making it fall out of the pony tail I tied it into and onto my pale skin and in front of my emerald green eyes. As for the subjects I guess he's right it would be hard to get a low score on every section when you're about to join the Scouts.

Allow me to explain The law was created to not just help save humanity from extinction but also to perform a type of selective breeding, making it so the strong are asked to reproduce more with similar canadates and the weak told to not reproduce at all. To determine the strong and the weak a grading system was made testing an individual: strength, agility, IQ, and strategic planning, while still looking at their past health records.

"Yeah I know, I know nothing to worry about Im just not good at meeting people and you know that. To the point that I kind of hope I match with you so I dint have to" I can feel his eyes looking down at me after I blush and look at the ground.

"Come on Rin, That isn't even possible you're going to be all the way at the top of the list and Ill be in the middle but either way you know I'll be here for you no matter what." Looking up I can see Frey smiling down at my 5'2" stance and strangely I now feel ok with the idea of being bound to someone I've never even met.

"OK NEXT GROUP LETS GO!" I can hear the MP's yell. It was my turn to show them what I was worth. Stepping forward with my chin held high towards the door. Only to catch Frey yelling one line of encouragement to me.

"Live through this and then we get to join the scouts to leave this damn cage." Smiling to myself I nod in agreement. It was time for my wings to be stretched open and feel the wind under them.

 **Erwin's POV**

"This is idiotic." The short corporal muttered as he and the commander and shitty glasses left the testing site and made their way to the training facility in order to at least try to recruit new members for the survey corp.

"Aren't you the one who said that 'squealing louder won't help your case' It can't be helped Levi really the need in population increase is of up most importance. Besides this might just be the chance you and Erwin have been waiting for." I can feel my eyebrow twitch slightly at the mention of me not being able to find a woman willing on my own but I let it slide. After all it isn't Hanji's fault that I made it my own choice to detach myself from the courting process.

"Hanji is right Levi as distasteful and irritating as it maybe the need to increase our population is a matter that we cannot leave to normal circumstances anymore." I could slightly make out the noise of the smaller man releasing his signature 'tsk' before glaring to the side. "Right now all we need to focus on is how we are going to be able to gain new members. While the titan's attacks on the wall being slowed have helped the number of recruits I'm predicting that with the law demanding the female partner to be with child with in a particular time frame that the number of females joining will decrease drastically."

A silence developed among the three as though they all agreed that the odds of increasing the scouts was even lower than before.

 **Karin's POV**

The test had finished hours ago and I found myself feeling rather proud with myself while being disappointed in the test makers. With all their talk of finding "humanities strongest couples" you would think that the skills would be tested more rigorously. However, when its all said and done Karin quickly put the idiotic "test" out of her mind and could hardly contain her excitement for tonight. The night she would gain her own wings of freedom.

It wasn't long until she found her friends Frey and Freya Arie (they were twins yet looked nothing alike.) Frey standing at 6 feet and Freya remaining at a measly 4'9" the only similarity they had was their black silky hair. Even their eyes were different. Frey with blue orbs and Freya with green jems that held a yellow ring in the iris.

"Rin! There you are how do you think you did?" Frey called out in her small voice. Running over to me with the innocent smile on her face. Just watching her I could feel my smile grow. You never would be able to tell by looking at her that the girl was not only present when wall Maria fell with me and her brother but also picked up a 3DM gear off of a dead officer and killed three titans single handily just at the age of 12. The best part was that she did it with no training all because she saw a titan step on a cat.

"Hey," I reply placing my hand on her head and giving her a pat. "I think I did well, but with you taking it I know I didn't get the number one spot." I know she hates when I point out how strong she is because she hates the responsibility but it was true she was by far the strongest person I knew personally.

"Come on Rin that isn't fa-"her protest was cut off by the screaming of commands for all graduates to fall into ranks in order to pick their regiment.

Shortly after falling in the speeches from each commander was given. Starting with the MP's and ending with the Scouts. As commander Erwin and captain Levi walked across stage I could hear the small whispers of wishful girls hoping that they scored high enough on todays 'exam' to be paired with them. Simply rolling my eyes I held back a chuckle. I knew most of the women making the wishes and fantasies and I could already tell them that they would be lucky to even be paired with a merchant from within wall rose.

The murmuring behind me grew quite as his speech went on and the gasp at the fatality rate seemed defining and by the end of the commander's performance the men and women alike quickly turned and walked away from the stage destined to remain trapped in these walls for the rest of their pitiful lives. Once the footsteps cleared I heard the commander give us his up most respect and I knew that I was in the right group of people. Looking around me I saw about sixty people total remaining out of the four hundred from our class; however, the most shocking thing was that of those sixty the only women present was myself and Freya.

Two weeks have passed since joining the scouts and we have already been on our first mission. Given It was a small venture to simply get the 'green horns'' feet wet but it was enough to get Freya, and myself placed into a higher ranking squad. Fray with Levi's squad so to her quick reflexes and ability to seemingly take down any threat no matter the size. Finally I was placed in Erwin's squad for my ability to 'make quick and reliable decisions at the drop of a hat' has the commander put it.

The mission was simply to go out and secure a supply base for future recon missions however even something as simple as that led to the death of twelve men from my graduation class, including Frey who was a dumb ass and decided to play hero. I can't say that I really mourned over anyone except for him though, of course I felt bad for not being able to save them and that their families would have to live knowing that their sons were never coming home, but I never really got close to anyone except for Frey and Freya. If I'm being completely honest I didn't even really know their names. Freya however I worried about the most, while I quickly recovered from the loss of my old friend Freya never even shed a tear for her brother which only worried me more.

"Hey Rin did you hear, the results for the mating pairs have come back and we find out tonight who we got matched with." Over the past week me and Freya started making a joke about how it was nothing but a mating ritual at this point.

"Yeah I heard apparently the names will be called out and everyone whose pair isn't another solider was told that their partner would be coming to the base to meet them tonight." I replied with a piece of stale bread raised to my lips.

"I wonder who we got…" Freya continued to day dream about the idea of meeting her "perfect match" I was able to drown it out simply wanting to be alone in my train of thought. I feel as though I did well in the exam but at the same time you can't help but wonder who else you matched with. Would we even be able to get along, or would we want to rip each other's throats out.

"ALL SOLDIERS REPORT OUTSIDE FOR THE REVILE OF YOUR MATCHES!" The command echoed though out the chow hall. The tension in the room grew. Some with excitement and other with nervous jitters. Getting up I soon felt a small tug on my sleeve only to look down to see Freya holding on to me. Noticing her slight trimmer I kneel down to make eye contact with her.

"Hey, come on you don't want to keep prince charming waiting right?" the words were hollow but they seemed to snap her out of whatever panic she was having. She was so strong sometimes I had to remind even myself that she was a girl as well, hell even more so than me. Freya has always had a good habit of keeping her feelings under wrap but when they bubble over there was not stopping the panic.

Correcting herself quickly she stood up has tall as she could with her small size and smile brightly before walking with the crowd to the makeshift stage the MP official stood on. It was odd being ordered by the MP's but considering they were already match it made since. The Commander and the other squad leaders would be meeting their matches as well tonight.

"ALRIGHT! Ill first call up the male partner and then the women. If both are within the corps and are in the same regiment then they are to decide amongst themselves which room they will both be moving into. If they are either in different regiments or one partner is a citizen the soldier will be required to stay with the other partner for one week's time in order to start the procreation process." He paused as if to invite any objection but everyone remained silent. "Ok, lets begin."

Name after name was called. Gasp of delight, shock, and distaste filled the air but still no one uttered a word. The silence that seemed to be defining grew even quieter when the name "Levi Ackerman" The tension passing through the women could be felt with a knife. I didn't matter how strong his match was whoever she was, she was about to make enemies with almost every woman here.

The tension reached its climax as soon as the words "Freya Arie" were called. Those two words seemed to start all hell. Every eye turned in both mine and Freya's direction before screams where thrown at her as she slowly made her way up to the stage. Remember how I said she was strong but she still was innocent in a sense? That innocence seemed to radiate off of her. Her eyes kept to the ground and her small pale face seemed to be airbrushed read. It wasn't until one women got the idea to stick her foot out to trip the smaller woman that the captain acted. He quickly reacted catching Freya against his chest one arm wrapping around the girls slim form before he turns to glare at the offender and uttered one phrase.

"Cleaning duty, tomorrow until your hands bleed" The protesters stopped their arguments instantaneously and the newly restored silence made it possible to make out the small sound of Freya's voice.

"Umm, Captain? Do you think you can let me go now? I have my footing back." I might have imagined it but I could have sworn I saw the captain actually smirk, but I didn't have time to contemplate that because the name of commander Erwin was quickly called out. The murmuring from before came back. All the hopes of the women quickly dashed when the words "Karin Johnson"

The stairs once again landed in my direction, and I simply froze. Even by the time I was walking I couldn't tell if it was really me. My legs seemed to understand the order of meeting the commander on stage thankfully but my head had yet to wrap around the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Again I don't own anything to do with AOT I only own this story and the OC's. So this is my first ever smut its not really as good as i wish it was but I cant really think of a way to write it better so... sorry. The next chapter will be on Levi and Freya so don't worry, and I'll try not to take so long. There is some kinky stuff in it and all but not too much yet (but the next chapter will be full of some kink). Oh and Rin is just the nick name that I gave the OC Karin. Well enjoy and please R &R. ^-^**

 **Erwin's POV**

Later that night after Karin made herself at home in my room a silence grew. While it is true I expected to be matched with someone within the corps I wasn't expecting to be matched with someone who I found appealing as well.

Her small size not effecting her womanly shape. In fact for her small stature of only 5'2" and her lean muscle frame her hips are still in a lovely hourglass shape and her breast full enough that they tend to bounce when she walks from one side of the room to the other in her constant pacing. The elephant of what we were paired up to do seemed to sit directly in front of us, and yet now that I know I can have her I c ant stop myself from wanting nothing mere than to ram into her.

"Okay…Okay, so we're partners, and we have a year in a half to have a baby." She states although it seemed she was saying it more to herself than to me. I was completely fine with the idea of her bearing my children. I knew she would be a good mother from how she treats her friend Freya, not to mention she shares the same love for knowledge as me.

"Yes, at least for the first one." I reminded her, the strongest 5% of the pairs where expected to have at least six children. A time limit only being set for the first. The image of her swelling with my child sent a wave of pride through me and I noticed the growing rod in my pants at the image. Yes, I would not mind her having my sons and daughters in the least.

Standing up I walk over to her to stop her pacing. I know that she would like time to get use to the idea before anything happened; however problems occurred and we did have a "deadline" to meet. And half of the time we were given will be spent with her already having conceived.

With my hands on her shoulders I can feel her tense before she quickly relaxes and leans back into my chest. 'good to know she isn't completely against the idea of being paired with me.'

Leaning down I brush my lips against the crest of her neck and shoulder, and in the process I am able to make out a slight gasp and moan from the action. Smirking against her skin I continue slowly. My hands sliding up her sides to cup her braless breast. Once she moved in she quickly changed into her sleep wear which consisted of nothing more than an over-sized t shirt which I fully plan on replacing with one of my own.

Her gasp echos though the room and I had almost no time to react as she turns around and attaches herself to my lips.

Erwin's rough hands on her breast were the breaking point. Karin couldn't ignore the ache between her legs any longer. Of course when she first realized that Erwin Smith was her partner she was in a state of shock but as she spent more time thinking about it he was actually really hot, yeah he was older than her but damn it all if his hands didn't make her want to rid his cock until nothing was left of her.

The commander's lips clashed against her's in a hungry need for passion and the need seemed to consume them both. Karin's hands traveled down his chest to remove his shirt and his movements mirrored her's. Both topless now he threw her on the bed that he was sitting on moments ago. He climbed over her and before she was even able to register what was going on his mouth latched onto my pearled nipple and bit down. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue run over her bud, as one of his skilled hands worked its way down to her underwear.

Erwin quickly took note of how drenched she was and a half smile soon appeared on his face.

"Someone is excited." His voice lowered slightly and Rin's was reduced to only responding in breathless moans. She was a virgin and never experience anything more than a kiss so just the idea of what she was feeling made her shiver with need.

Erwin's smile grew larger at the sound of her subconscious begging for him. Watching her face he inserted his middle finger into her wet hole. The way it felt wrapping around him he was forced to hold himself back from thrust into her to feel her velvet walls tighten around his length.

"Ah! Fuck." Rin could feel his finger in her searching for the button that would push her over while his mouth continued to abuse her breast. Withering against him she became nothing more than a bundle of moans and pleas.

"C-commander, Please I—Ah! Please I nee" Rin's begging falling short as the commander scraped his teeth across her aching nipple before letting it go with a distinct 'pop' to smile at her.

"What is it you need, Karin? You have to tell me for me to know" Of course Erwin already knew what it was her body was craving and yet the sound of her begging for him was too much for him to resist.

"I- I need you." Rin's face was now dusted with blush and she could feel a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach from the humiliation yet the desire out weighted it. Erwin noticed how shy she appeared and came to the conclusion that he quiet enjoyed the look of his strong willed solider being bashful. Sliding his body down hers while pulling his finger out of her wet warmth caused a gasping moan to escape her lips.

Slowly the commander removed her underwear and spread her legs so that he could sit between them before placing his calloused thumb over her clit. A shocked gasp was her only response to the contact until she started to rub rough circles on the small bud breaking her will power even more. With his other had he spread her lips and traced the seam of her cunt with his finger before quickly sliding it in.

Rin's back arched at the recovered penetration and Erwin couldn't help but smile at the way her body pulled at his hand trying to pull it even further into her. Her wetness sliding over his hand as his slide a second finger into her caused his already throbbing member to become boarder line painful, but he wanted to hear those pleas from her again. He wanted her to crave him and beg him to ram his cock into her and impregnating her.

Regaining her composer slightly Rin started to buck against his hand. It want enough she needed more of him. She needed him deeper and faster.

Slowing down at her response Erwin knew how to get her to beg like he wanted. "Come now Karin, isn't this what you wanted" he asked curling both fingers inside her hitting her g-spot. Moaning out in delight Rin tried once more to rock against his hand to speed up his movements but the scout's commander was having none of it. Leaning down to speak in her ear Erwin told her, "What is it Karin? Could it be that these fingers aren't enough for that horny cunt of yours?" a moan was released and she again tried to push down on him but Erwin removed his hands completely to hold her at the waist to hold her in place. It didn't take long for the worked up red head to wither against him, and of all the responses that Erwin imagined he never once consider the possibility of her next line.

"DADDY! Please! Please daddy fuck me!" Everything seemed to come to a stop at that point. She had called him daddy and by the painful throbbing in his member, he liked it.

Taking the new development in strides the commander smirked and responded while rubbing just the tip of his seven inch cock against her opening wetting it.

"What was that, little girl?" His voice dropped and Karin could feel the walls of her cunt contracting just at the feel of him against her lips trying to suck him into her.

"Please daddy. I need you to fuck me." She had no time to process him moving over her before he was thrusting into her. The pain of her hymn ripping was present but she was so far gone that it was quickly replaced by the dull ache of her pleasure.

"YES! Ah—daddy yes right there" Rin was aware of the embarrassing things she was yelling out and yet she couldn't bring herself to care. He was stretching her open and with every movement she could feel the thickness of his cock twitch within her.

Her walls tightened around him in such a way that it made it almost impossible to move even with the amount of lubrication her body had made. Grunting in union with each other they both were aware of the cliff they both seemed to be heading for.

"Fuck Karin!' Erwin's thrust became more erotic and frantic as he gripped her thighs hard enough that there would be slight busing to lift her legs up between both there thrust. It only took a few more thrust of the commander's large member for Rin to scream out her pleasure while arching her back off of the bed. Feeling the constricting walls of her pussy Erwin gave a few more thrust before bottoming out of her and releasing hot jets of his cum in hopes of creating a child.

The feeling of being filled with cum setting off another wave of convolutions within Rin before finally she laid spent underneath the man who took her virginity making her a woman.

Erwin stayed within her to catch his breath, once he felt enough strength return to his arms he lifted himself off of the smaller woman and pulled out.

"Don't move for the rest of the night and stay on your back." It was a command but his tone left room open for her to deviate from it. Once he noticed her confused look he quickly clarified, "Laying still and on your back allows gravity to assist in the fertilization process, and you'll be more likely to get pregnant." Nodding in understanding Rin's face quickly turned red without the intense pleasure there to distract her from the humiliation. Smiling to himself Erwin decided it was quite pleasing to know that he could make her blush that shade of red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Really sorry for the delay but summer classes, moving apartments, and starting fall classes took a lot of time. Which by the way do NOT take chemistry in 8 weeks OK really bad idea! Either way I'm super insecure about my writing so I have no idea how I'm doing so some feedback please good and bad is welcome. Either way I don't own AOT I only own this story and my characters let's get too it ^-^**

 **Levi's POV**

(at the presenting of matches.)

"Levi Ackerman" The military police officer called out. The crowd quickly filled with tension. _This is ridiculous as if any of these brats would actually be on my level._ I lazily walked over to the stage waiting to see who is the closest to skill level. "Freya Arie"

The crowd once more grew silent before protest screams and threats were flung at the petie woman. Even some women cried at their lost. _As if I would look in their direction anyways._ Turning my attention back to the small woman who I've already started to get to know as one of my team members I noticed something different. She was looking down, almost as though she was apologizing for something, never have I seen this girl look so…submissive. If it wasn't for her black wavy hair and small size, I would question if this is the same girl I have seen take down an entire herd of titans in one swoop. It was almost endearing. Picking something up from the corner of my eye I noticed one of the idiot fangirls stick her leg out at the last second in front of Freya. Moving quickly down the stage I make a beeline for the two women.

As Freya started to fall I react in time to catch her against my chest, and find that she fits perfectly and that the thought of someone actually trying to hurt what is now mine, whether I wanted it or not to begin with, infuriated me. Turn to the now trembling offender I sneer out, "Cleaning duty, tomorrow until your hands bleed." The hushed silence quickly returns making it possible for a small voice that is both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time say, "Umm, Captain? Do you think you can let me go now? I have my footing back." Quickly smirking I release her before turning back to walk to where the already assigned pairs have gathered with my new match fallowing behind me and in the process deciding that yes, it would be fun to see these new sides of the apparently perfectly effective solider who showed no emotion.

The name calling quickly resumed as I stood next to Freya, her continuing to stair at her feet. Well until Karin Johnson's name was called causing Freya to jolt and quickly look up to see if her friend had really been matched with the commander. I could feel the crease in my eye brows form, was she really that shocked that her friend was strong enough to match with Erwin? However; glancing down at her I noticed a look of shock quickly morph into one of happiness, pride, and ease as a small smile graced her face at the same time a small tear slide down her face. My own going completely in shock, this girl was as hard as a rock both past the walls and in training, never showing any sign of happiness or other emotions yet for her friend she smiled and… cried?

 **Time skip to after the matching**

Walking slowly toward the old female barracks The old Freya that I work with seems to have returned ever since Karin and Erwin took their place beside us and passed low whispers.

(flashback)

"Hey, what's with the long face?" Karin asked and I could feel myself wanting to yell at her for treating my match as a small child until I picked up a small chuckle that was almost as soft as a birds chirping. Noticing Erwin's shocked expression I look down at the small woman and know that my face mirrored his. Her head was now lifted high and her black banks that once covered her face now seemed to only accent it. Her eyes seemed to glimmer and her smile radiated. How was this the same woman who fights with a stoic mask one. Karin gave off a chuckle bringing both the commander's and my own attention back to them. "See I told you that you would be at the top of the list and in the top 5% with the strongest." She continued as she nudged Freya's shoulder with her fist.

"Rin that's not fair, and you know it!" The small girl seemed to puff her cheeks out as her face turned red. Was she upset about being matched with me? "You know I hate it when you do that and point out the things I'm able to do. I'd much rather just not think about it."

"Yeah, yeah I know but come on you have to admit that it is kind of funny that someone as small and, let's face it, fragile as you pack that big of a punch." Looking towards Erwin I notice that I'm not the only one who is lost in Karin's description. What about this killing machine is fragile? "So on a different note, I forgot to tell you before the matching started again but happy birthday?" And as if that phrase was enough the old Freya that I work with was back, and I found myself missing her.

(end of flashback)

"You know I can get my stuff myself" The power filled but small voice stated. I always thought that she was great with that power in her tone but now that I'm matched with her and I know she has a submissive side I want nothing more than to break this pride of hers. Due to being an officer my room was larger so tonight we would be moving her things to my room.

"Yes, I know but it would be faster if we work together." Hearing a sigh come from her I grab her wrist and pull her into the small ally between barracks. Pinning her against the wall I place my hand beside her head and look down at her. Her green, yellow orbs have widened and her pale face turns one shade darker as she gasps and her hair falls slightly into her face. _Oh yes, I will enjoy dominating her very much._ "One thing you will come to know with me is that I do not handle defiance very well. I will be helping you move into the room, it will be clean and then we will both start on reaching the requirement of this damn law, is that clear?" I say huskily into her ear, enjoying the way she shuddered as my breath went over her skin.

"Y-yes" she replied back in the small and submissive voice that I have already found myself slightly addicted to.

"Yes what?" I ask sternly as I reach behind her waist to pull her firmly against me. _So small and toned and yet so soft at the same time._ As she makes an audible gasp and responds by saying "y-yes sir" she glances back down before shyly looking back up as if looking for approval. Smirking I nod before releasing her. "Good, now let's go." I order smacking her on her round and firm ass, which I can't wait to get a hold of, causing her to jump slightly before continuing to walk.

Once we arrive to her room I was pleasantly surprised to find that it almost met even my standards for cleaning. Smirking to myself I watch her walking past me and start pulling her draws open to pack the few boxes that we brought with us. Walking over to her I open the draw next to her, or attempt to until she quickly slides in front of me and slams the draw shut. Looking down at her I notice that her face is bright red as she quickly said "reallyIcanpackandmovemystuffonmyown" Quickly I pieced together the meaning behind her blush and backed her up against the dresser with both hands beside her as she turned her head the other way.

"We've already been through this cadet Arie, I am helping you move so that we finish quicker. Now move aside." Looking up at me she opened her mouth as if to protest before closing it and stepping back to pack the other draw. Noticing that she made a point not to look at me I slide the top right draw open to find nothing but a layer of plane white panties and bras. _How ridiculous she was making such a big deal about this?_

Once I got half way though the box however I felt my hand bump into something round. Stopping what I was doing I took note of how Freya quickly finished packing the rest of her belongs and made a point to start walking them over to my barrack. Glancing back at the draw I reached my hand in and grabbed what felt to be a silicon crest shaped handle. Pulling out the small object I found myself holding small beginners butt plug. I could feel the smirk on my face grow slightly. Yes, it will be very fun getting to know all the unknown sides of my perfectly efficient cadet.

 **Freya's POV**

He saw it, I just know he did. Oh why in the world did I have to go and buy that. I should have thrown in out as soon as we got back from the recon mission. Oh Frey what is your little sister supposed to do now? Walking to the new and larger room I will now be living in I can't help but blush at the idea that tonight or tomorrow at the latest I was going to lose my virginity, and to humanities strongest at that. I may have played with sexual experiences but I have kept myself in tack.

The oddest thing about it all is that the way the corporal has been talking to me, as if he owns me, and that he can demand anything of me since the matching it has me acting strange. My emotions are usually so under control only letting themselves show when I'm with Karin or Frey, but for some reason I can't help but blush. After dropping off the boxes I start to walk back to help the corporal with the last few boxes of my belongings. Yet not even half way back I run into the captain already walking back with the last two boxes.

"Let's go he orders" with a straight face as he walks past me. I feel as though I should be upset with the blunt treatment he has been giving me and yet I can feel my knees go a little weak. Something had to have been in the food tonight.

After me and the captain relocated my belongings from their boxes and into the draws he cleared for me I could feel a silence creep in around us. My nerves were shocked and I was hard pressed to find something to say to him. Turning to get start a conversation my words were stopped by the mouth of the captain crashing against mine. Grabbing both of my wrist he pinned me to the wall and wedged his knee between my legs. Gasping as he ground into me his tongue slipped between my lips. As far as first kisses go it was a shock. Before long though the corporal had me moaning into his mouth and tilting my head back to give him a higher advantage.

Releasing my mouth, He moved his attention to the cress between my neck and shoulder kissing and biting as he went sending chills and goosebumps along my body. Once he stopped I tried and failed to hold back the whimper that my lips let slide pass.

"To think that a strong and able woman like you would be so submissive." He practically purred into my ear before biting the lobe. Gasping at the statement I shook my head as I replied, "N-no you-r wron…" I was cut off by him biting my neck higher up making it impossible to hide the mark while in uniform. "Lying is bad to do Cadet Arie I recommend never doing so around me again" he said as he smirked before gabbing me under the cheeks of my butt to left me up and wrap my legs around me.

It was easy to feel the length of him pressed against me causing another moan to escape my lips in the form of "yes sir." Catching my bottom lip between his teeth the captain let me down before replying. "Good girl, now strip and get onto the bed, is that understood?" he asked while taking my chin into his hand. Nodding I went to follow his instructions.

After taking off everything save my underwear and my bra I went to sit next to the bed before with a familiar "Oi!" turning to look of my shoulder I saw the captain glaring at me before saying the word "Off," Looking down to hide my blush I took off the remains of my clothes. Why was him ordering me making me so needy, was I really as submissive as he claimed I was?

"Good now hands and knees cadet." Doing as told I sat while I heard the sound of the corporal's own clothes coming off. I tried to slow my breathing as I sat there and listened to him walk over and settle behind me. Only picking my head up and arching my back when I felt the familiar felling of my plug rest against my puckering hole at the same time that the captain kissed the back of my shoulder. "I never picked you to be the type to enjoy this kind of thing Arie, but you must be new to it with the small size of this so what made you want to get this little thing?"

I could feel the smirk on his face as he kissed along my back while pushing the head of the plug into my tight back entrance forcing a moan past my lips. "I wanted to know what – oh – it was like to – mm – feel something in me without ruining myself." I let out in a gasp"

"My, my so a submissive little thing like you has never been claimed before?" he hummed in my ear before I felt him place his tip on my outer lips. "That's just a shame, someone like you should have a master that is able to keep them in place" he continued while rubbing the tip onto my clit while also pushing the plug inside me.

Gasping out I rock back to try to take him in me, I've heard that the first time hurts but I couldn't bring myself to care I needed to have him in me embarrassment be damned.

 **Levi's POV**

The sight of Freya weathering beneath me was beautiful, and the idea that she has never known another man's touch made it even better. Plunging the plug into her at the same time of rubbing myself against her I enjoyed the sight of her pushing back against me, her body begging for what it knew she needed. Pulling my hips back I tsked.

"Now, now not yet." I scold tapping her now soaked entrance with the tip of my dick rewarding myself with another beautiful moan. "Tell me Freya, who is it that you now belong to?" I ask half expecting her to argue with me. When she hesitated to answer I spanked her just enough to leave a hand print, not wanting to exposure her too much to start with.

"You are captain. You." She gasped out beneath me rocking back once more. Smirking again I placed the tip of my head in her wet, tight, warmth but holding her in place. "Beg me little girl. Beg me or I will stop right now and have you be left like this." I say into her ear. Waiting a moment. I'm shocked to find that she needed no more prompting.

"P-please captain. I need you to take me. C-captain its unbearable." Looking at her I can see her glance over at me her face a bright shade of red as she stated, "I need my master to use me" With nothing else needed I slammed the rest of my length into her taking her innocence in one strock before stopping to let her get used to it. Watching her back arch I could feel every inner muscle twitch to accommodate my 8 ½ inch cock. Yes, she will be sore tomorrow but I have a feeling this girl will quickly come to love that soreness.

It wasn't long before she started rocking back against me to take me faster, and who am I to deny such a wonderful sub. I thrust back out of her feeling her muscles quiver trying to keep me inside before I thrust back into her causing her to lose her balance and fall so that her head is pressed against the bed and her perfect ass is pushed up the plug and myself planted deeply inside. Not waiting for her to regain her balance I grab her hips and continue to plow into her.

"Good girl, you love getting fucked while her ass is filled don't you?" I ask only to find that she tightens around me. _So she enjoys to be talked down to?_ Speeding up my rhythm I pound into her while reaching to rub her clit causing her to moan louder. "To think that the perfect solider is such a slut that she would enjoy to be bent over and fucked with a toy in her ass."

Before I could continue I could hear her yell out one word "CAPTAIN!" as she convulsed around me making it impossible to move and forcing me over the edge with her shoot load after load into her before the mixture of our climax was flowing out of her.

Not even giving her a chance to rest I pulled out of her before flipping her onto her back and thrust back in. Gasping out at the feeling her eyes shot open. "I'm nowhere through with you yet." I state as I pick up my speed. Causing her to throw her head back. Glancing down at her breast I noticed that her despite her only being a B cup if I thrust hard enough both breast would slap together. Feeling my second climax approaching fast I reached between us to rub her pearl as I bit her ear lobe demanding "You're going to scream my name this damn, you understand. You are going to make sure everyone here knows who it is you belong to." Speeding up I couldn't hold back any more as I let go and filled her to the brim with my seed at the same time I heard her scream out "y-es, YES. Oh LEVI, LEVI LEEEEVI!" before she collapsed and went limp beneath me.

Pulling out of her I watched as a stream of my cum flowed out of her. She continued to breath heavily as I covered us both up for a night of sleep as I pulled her already sleeping form into my body. The last thought I had before drifting off to sleep _maybe this dumb law wouldn't be half bad._

 **Sorry about typos really am its not edited but I wanted to get this up for you guys. which by the way thanks to the three people who Favorited my story makes me feel really good about my first publication.**

 **But still PLEASE REVIEW. In new at this if you guys have any feed back good OR bad I'm willing to listen to it.**

 *******PS If you guys have some ideas for this story or really want something to happen tell me like I said I'm new at this. I cant promise I'll find a place in the story for it but I can try my best. Also sorry if i continue to post slowly college is picking up again so it might be a while but I'll try my best. ****** thanks see you next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for mot updating but I've been studying for the MCAT. So I'm going to keep posting on the story but seriously guys I have NO IDEA on if it is good so please give me feed back both good and bad so I can improve. I don't own AOT or its characters and I don't get paid for this.**

 **And sorry for typos I am terrible at editing ^-^**

Freya's POV

The first thing I noticed was the sticky feeling between my legs, the second the unfamiliar room and the third the body sleeping next to me. It wasn't until I sat up and looked around that I recalled everything. The matching, the moving, and the…passion? I suppose that is what you call it. Sliding out of the bed and quickly getting dressed as not to disturb the captain I left the room to begin my routine.

Making it to the hall and looking out the windows I noticed that the sun wasn't up but this didn't surprise me in the least, I was always up before the sun up. Just like always I made my way to the training area and started with my warmup. I would have two hours before breakfast at 6:00.

It wasn't long before my mind started to wonder to the way the captain kissed me, the way he touched me, the way he SPOKE TO ME. Was I as submissive as he thought I was? No, that isn't right I'm strong I always have been, I mean sure I hate having to take responsibilities and would much rather give someone else the decision-making ability but that's normal…right? As the thoughts progressed the punches to the bag grew harder and faster.

Frey…out of know where the image of my brother smiling at me flashed behind my eyes. Slowing my abuse to the training equipment I thought harder, what would he think of my match, or say to me being so easy to control. Reaching up to my check I noticed a wet streak from a fallen tear.

NO! I will not be weak and lose control over my emotions! I will be stronger damn it! Increasing the speed and power of my work out I pushed the memories of my brother and the pain that came with it aside. I couldn't afford to think like that. The sky was still dark but the stars slowly beginning to fade. One more hour to destroy the weak girl inside and be strong again.

Karin's POV

The suns first beams were what woke me along with the soft sounds of movement surrounding me. Cracking my eyes I saw none other than commander Erwin buttoning his shirt while glancing at me.

"Goodmorning, I trust that you slept well." He asked as he continued to dress himself. Recovering from my momentary confusion I nodded as a blush coated my checks and I began to get dressed as well.

"I was going to wake up when I finished but it seems that is no longer needed" he stated as he ran his fingers through his perfect hair. God but the man was beautiful. He just made me want to run my hands all over his...nope not going there Rin get it together I thought as I shook my head and began to dress.

Once we were both clothed I finally got my courage to speak to him, "umm… commander, sir, I was wondering how do we go about this?" He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. Of course, that was dumb Rin come on its easy we just fuck and have kids the end. I hadn't even realized that I had looked away until I turned back at the sexy sound of his chuckle.

"Karin, while this law does not take into account the relationship of the couple that it creates, and does not require us to have any kind of romantic relationship aside from conceiving children, as far as I am conserved you. Are. Mine." He stated very clearly before continuing. " you will be the mother of my children and as such I will care for you in that way and no one else, with that being said" he stepped closer and pulled my body flush against his eliciting a gasp from me. " If I ever see another man trying to take what is _mine_ I will act accordingly, is that understood?"

Gazing up to him I felt a small smile find its way to my lips before I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked his lips. "absolutely sir."

We then made our way to the chow hall where the commander ushered me to the table he normally sat at with the captains all without letting go of my waist. It didn't bother me to change tables the only people I sat with was Frey and Freya. Thinking of her now I felt a familiar sense of motherly instincts kick in. I wonder how she is doing, yesterday was the first birthday that she had to spend without her brother after all. I still haven't seen her morn her brother yet which worries more than if she broke down, everyone here seems to forget that behind her strength she is still a fragile girl, or who knows maybe they never noticed.

Erwin gave me a glance from across the table that asked me that was the matter when I opened my mouth to explain the room was filled with the loud clashing of the doors with the stone walls.

Quickly turning I saw captain Levi stomping over to where we sat.

"Levi wha- " The captain never gave the commander a chance to finish before he placed both his hands beside me trapping me against the table and gave me a glare that could kill.

"where. ? "he all but demanded looking over at Erwin I could see the rage behind his eyes but the confusion as to what the captain was talking about was stronger.

"who?" I asked, I had a feeling that I knew who it was he was referring to but surely she would have taken one morning off at least until everyone got use to all the changes. Even as I thought that I knew I was wrong this was Freya I was talking about she would need to train just to be able to keep her emotions under control.

"Who do you think brat, where is Arie!" His eyes where fire and the room silent, or at lest it was until a monotone voice from behind us sounded.

"I am right behind you sir." And there she stood in her uniform, a glow seeming to come off her body from training that morning. I was rare that she trained hard enough to sweat enough for it to show still at breakfast. This made me worry more. What had she felt that was painful enough to get her to push that hard? Was she finally breaking over the lost of her brother? Before I got the chance to ask if she was alright the Captain stride over to her pulling her to him in a demanding way and crushing his mouth to hers.

The kiss seemed heated and many girls scoffed and some even cried. Eventually the kiss ended.

"Want to explain to me why you weren't in my bed this morning?" he asked in a just as demanding but quitter tone so that only our table could hear.

Looking up to the captain with a blank look Freya responded simply, "I was training, sir, just like I always do. Every morning 4am to breakfast." The blunt answer seemed to have everyone at the table speechless. I noticed how Erwin looked at me for conformation that this was infact normal for her and I slowly nodded.

Taking advantage of the sudden pause in Levi's anger I pull Freya's attention to myself.

"Hey sweetie, how was your training? I have an open seat next to me." Instant releaf flooded me when I saw the blank stare on her face to have the small light that it use to have when we were kids.

"thanks! It was good I still need to try to increase my speed some" she criticized herself while taking the seat beside me. The change in her attitudes seemed to have shocked everyone even more. Its not like I couldn't understand it though Freya always was closed off to everyone but me and Frey. We were the only ones who ever knew how gentle she was, to everyone else she was nothing but and emotionless solider.

"Please if you got any faster you would jump dimensions." I joked A blush spread across her checks as she looked at me with her lips pushed out and cheeks puffed up.

"That's not true I still need to get stronger!" she insisted as I simply pat her on the head and chuckled. I could tell though even with her act close to normal her green gems didn't light to the same degree that they use to, something was bothering her, only I didn't know what.

Oh Frey, why did you have to leave her.

Levi's POV

I didn't know what was more irritating waking up not knowing where Freya was when she should have been in my bed or sitting at breakfast watching Cadet Johnson mother her, and worse see how Freya responded so softly. She seemed so…sad even with the smile and jokes that she displayed her eyes lacked something.

It wasn't long that I found a protective feeling developing to stop what ever it was that was causing her pain, but I momentarily pushed it aside to make room for my irritation. She said that she woke up to train without anyone else being awake. While it impressed me some it still drove my dominant side mad. I'll just have to make sure that she understands that she is not to go somewhere without her master's explicit instruction like a good submissive. I suppose that I will have to go easy on her punishment this time since she wasn't aware of what I expected, but I will rectify that very soon.

As I watched her get up to leave with Cadet Johnson (something about speed training) I began to plan out all the way I would have her begging for me tonight and I could feel my cock twitching eagerly to get inside her wet heat again.

Oh yes impregnating her will be no difficultly at all. I thought while smirking after her.

 **Ok so that is chapter 4.**

 **Again guys really tell me what you think I need to fix, change, work on, or just keep so I have an idea. I'll try my best to update more in the summer while I'm out of school.**

 **Thanks for all the support guys ^-^**


End file.
